Pearl Lily Potter Halliwell , la Survivante !
by Kaomisha
Summary: Lily met au monde des jumeaux. Harry est une fille. Après l'attaque de Voldemort, tout le monde voit en William, son frère jumeau, le Survivant. Erreur ! Pearl est envoyé chez les Dursley... enfin peutêtre. Crossover HPCharmed.
1. présentation

**Titre : **Pearl Lily Potter Halliwell... la Survivante !!!

**Auteur : **Kaomisha (moi !!)

**Résumé : **Lily met au monde des jumeaux. Harry est une fille, Pearl. Après l'attaque de Voldemort, tout le monde voit en william,son frère jumeau, le Survivant. Erreur !! Pearl est envoyé chez les Dursley... enfin peut-être...

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ou presque.

**Remarque :** la fin de la saison 7 et la saison 8 de Charmed n'est pas pris en compte. Quelques éléments des aventures de Pearl seront piochés à la série Charmed ou aux livres de J.K.Rowling bien qu'ils divergeront.

**Rating : **T

**Catégorie : **Crossover HP/Charmed

**Genre : **Général/Action/ Adventure (Romance possible plus tard)

**Publication : **J'essaierai d'être un minimum régulière dans la publication des chapitres.

**Reviews : **j'en attends beaucoup de votre part, et je ferai en sorte de répondre à chacune de vos question au chapitre qui suivra.

**Bonne lectures à tous !!!**


	2. Chp1 : L'attaque

**Chapitre 1 : Halloween chez les Potter**

En ce mois d'octobre 1981, vivait à Godric's Hollow, une famille connu dans la communauté sorcière de Londres : la famille Potter. Lily et James Potter étaient deux aurors réputés pour leur force et leur lutte contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort , que ce soit au sein du ministère même ou au sein de l'organisation secrète dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le couple s'était marié il y a un peu plus de deux ans et avait eu des jumeaux l'année suivante : William et Pearl.

Peu avant leur naissance, une prophétie avait été faite par Sibylle Trelawney, concernant l'un des deux enfants; les jeunes parents ayant été avertis par Dumbledore afin de les prévenir du danger que représentait Voldemort pour les jumeaux. C'est ainsi qu'ils choisirent un gardien du secret qui n'est autre que Peter Pettigrow selon la volonté du meilleur ami de James, Sirius Black, à cause de la méfiance qu'il portait au quatrième maraudeur, et loup-garou, Rémus Lupin. Seulement, ce que les Potter ne savaient pas, ainsi que Sirius, c'est que le traître était en réalité Peter. De ce fait, le rat permit donc au Seigneur des Ténêbres de retrouver la famille afin de s'en prendre aux enfants pour que la prophétie, enfin le peu qu'il a entendu, ne puisse pas s'accomplir.

Le 31 du mois, Lily et James ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passerait dans la soirée. Tout au long de la journée, ils mettèrent en place les décorations de Halloween, jusqu'à ce que James soit appelé au ministère pour une affaire, soit disant, urgente. C'était en fin d'après-midi, Lily avait installé les enfants dans leur chambre, elle attendait son mari en lisant un livre et en surveillant, à l'aide d'un objet moldu (un genre de talkie-walkie), William et Pearl.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée sortit de gonds ; une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait sur le seuil, et brandissait, d'une main squelettique et blanche, un long morceau de bois devant elle : c'était Lord Voldemort en personne. Quand Lily l'apperçut, elle se précita dans l'escalier. Une lumière sortit de la baguette du mage noir pour s'écraser à l'endroit où la jeune femme se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt . Alors que la mère s'était enfermée dans la chambre où ses enfant dormaient il y a quelques instants, Voldemort rentrait d'un pas lent et sonore, ôta sa capuche qui cachait un visage qui avait perdu de son humanité, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'escalier par lequel était passé Lily.

Pendant ce temps, cette dernière se tenait derrière la porte qui les séparait, baguette en main, devant ses enfants qui étaient rester silencieux. C'est alors qu'elle appela l'elfe de maison de la famille :

" Kassy !!"

L'elfe, terrorisée, apparut en s'inclinant malgrè tout.

" Oui maîtresse ? Vous devez fuir avec les petits maîtresse ...

Non ! la coupa-t-elle; tu vas aller chercher James au ministère, dis-lui que Peter nous a trahi et que Voldemort attaque le manoir ... dis-lui aussi de se dépécher, je protégerais les enfants du mieux que je peux... Allez !! Vas-y !!

Oui maîtresse."

Kassy s'inclina, et en un claquement de doigt, disparut.

Voldemort était devant la porte, d'un mouvement de baguette, il la fit voler en éclat. Sous le coup de l'explosion, Lily perdit la sienne. Elle était maintenant entre lui et les jumeaux, desarmée.

D'une voix sifflante, le Seigneur des ténêbres se mit à gronder :

" Pousse-toi !!

Pitiè !! pas les enfants !! Tuez-moi à leur place !!"

Dans sa supplication, celle-ci s'était rapprochée. Et malheureusement trop, car, dû à sa proximité, celui qui se disait Lord la giffla avec une telle force qu'elle tomba et se cogna la tête contre l'ambrasure de la porte. Le coup à la tête l'assoma, et on voyait désormais un mince filet de sang s'écouler le long de sa tempe et de sa lèvre.

" Ne reste pas sur mon chemin, Sang-de-Bourbe..."

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux berceaux. Il se dirigea vers celui de droite, celui de Pearl. Il pointa sa baguete vers la petite fille, et lança un 'Avada Kedavra'. Mais un événement imprévu arriva. En effet, le sortilège n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La lumère verte ricocha sur le front de la petite, pour se diriger vers son envoyeur. Il le reçu de plein fouet. Son corps se consuma jusqu'à devenir un tas de cendre pendant qu'une espèce de fumée opaque s'en échappé ; le plus étrange étant que la fumée en question reflétait le visage de l'homme subissant le maléfice, et que celle-ci s'envola par le toit à moitié détruit à cause de la puissance du lien magique.

À cet instant précis, une planche, un peu calcinée à dire vrai, s'effondra aux côté de William en lui faisant une profonde cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le haut de son bras gauche ; la brûlure ayant refermée un temps soit peu la plaie. Quant à sa soeur, une cicatrice de la même forme était visible sur son front, et plus précisèment au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Un peu de sang s'en écoulait, mais épuisée par son exploit, elle s'était endormie.

Des pas et des voix se firent entendre dans le manoir. Soudain, James, suivi de Sirius et de Dumbledore, entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il alla auprès de Lily, tandis que son meilleur ami et son ancien directeur allaient voir les enfants. William, remit de sa blessure et donc de ses pleurs, était assis et regardait les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui alors qu'il agitait son doudou de haut en bas ; Pearl, à côté de lui, dormait apparemment d'un sommeil profond, étant donné qu'elle ne se réveillait pas malgrès le cafarnaum qui régnait dans la pièce en cet instant.

L'homme le plus vieux parcourut la chambre du regard, avant que ce dernier ne se pose sur un tas de cendre placé devant les berceaux. Il observa alors attentivement les enfants et remarqua leur cicatrice respective. L'une sur le bras du garçon, l'autre sur le front de la petite fille ; toutes deux ayant la forme d'un éclair. Comparant l'état dans lequel se trouvait les deux enfants, Dumbledore déduisit que William était l'enfant de la prophétie, appelé par la suilte l'Elu ou le Survivant, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait sa jumelle. Il se tourna alors vers les parents :

" James, comment va Lily ?

Je vais bien Albus... répondit-elle directement, toutefois un peu sonné. Comment vont les enfants ?

Bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas...

Et qu'en est-il de la prophétie et de Vous-savez-qui ?

Je crois bien que William EST l'enfant de la prophétie... Voldemort a été réduit en un tas de cendre cette nuit... après avoir tenter de tuer votre fils apparemment, ajouta-il après un instant.

Comment ?? demandèrent Lily et James d'une même voix.

La cicatrice qu'il a sur le bras est sûrement la marque laissé par le sortilège impardonnable... poursuivit-il, vous devrez dès à présent le privilégier, vous devrez vous occuper de lui avec bien plus d'attention que sa soeur.

Albus en es-tu vraiment sûr ? Je veux dire... tu es sûr que Pearl n'a pas de cicatrice elle aussi ?

Elle a aussi une cicatrice de la même forme que son frère... cependant, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement ... je doute qu'elle soit la Survivante..."

Un silence s'installa ; puis Lily, inquiète, se tourna vers James, qui semblait réfléchir.

" James ?! "

Le concerné releva la tête, soucieux, et regarda sa femme.

" James... reprit-elle, je ne peux pas faire ça !! Je ne pourrai pas priviligier l'un de mes enfants... ils sont les mêmes à mes yeux !!

Chérie...

NON !! le coupa-t-elle, c'est trop me demander... "

Elle soupira. James était silencieux. Lily tourna finalement la tête vers le vieux directeur, regardant la scène avec un air grave qui ne lui était pas commun.

" Albus ?! N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ?

Non, je le crains... à moins que... dîtes-moi Lily, je crois me souvenir que vous avez une soeur moldue, non ?

Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi Pétunia a un rapport avec cette histoire...

Mais oui !! s'exclama James.

qu'est-ce qui ...

Lily... pourquoi ne mettrions-nous pas Pearl chez ta soeur ? Par les liens du sang, elle aura une certaine protection, et puis si elle s'éloigne du manoir on pourra élever William avec plus de facilité.

JAMES CHARLES POTTER !!! COMMENT OSES -TU DIRE CE GENRE DE STUPIDITE DANS DES MOMENTS PAREILS !!!

Mais... ma Lily...

Tu connais pourtant ma soeur !!! Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de nous... et tu connais aussi son aversion pour la magie !! Comment crois-tu qu'elle accueilleras notre fille ?! À bras ouverts ?!

Chérie, calmes-toi... je sais très bien comment est ta soeur... mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution à part celle-ci. Dis-toi que notre fille grandira dans un endroit où elle seras en sécurité...

Oui, mais...

Mrs Potter, c'est la meilleure solution qui s'offre à vous. Je laisserai une lettre à votre soeur afin de lui expliquer la situation, elle sera alors dans l'obligation de devoir s'en occuper ; intervînt Dumbledore. Et puis, il vaut mieux pour Pearl, qu'elle vive loin de la célébrité qu'apportera son frère.

Mais nous la récupérerons, plus tard je veux dire ?

Bien sûr. Vous irez la chercher à la suite de ses 11 ans avant son entrée à Poudlard.

Dans ce cas-là... j'accepte. Bien que se soit dur de le faire, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même."

Elle soupira. Elle se leva et s'approcha des enfants. James était à ses côtés et la soutenait.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers le couple et leur demanda de quoi écrire. Lily approuva et demanda à James de s'en occuper. Il partit donc avec Albus vers le bureau.

Quant à la jeune femme, elle se pencha vers Pearl et la prépara avec douceur et tendresse. Elle lui enleva le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage et lui mis des vêtements chauds. Sirius s'occupait du petit garçon pendant ce temps. Cela fait, Lily enveloppa la petite fille d'une couverture et commença à la bercer doucement dans ses bras.

Son mari et son ancien directeur arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Le plus jeune des deux hommes tenait une lettre dans sa main. Il s'approcha d'elle, la serra, elle et Pearl, de ses bras, fit un léger baiser sur la chevelure auburn de sa femme avant de poser son regard sur leur fille. Dumbledore brisa cet instant de douceur en leur annonçant le départ. Il tenait une vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau.

" J'ai préparé un Portoloin. Il s'activera dans deux minutes pour nous amener à Privet Drive.

Lily, il vaut mieux pour elle de rester loin de son frère pour le moment. Tu était d'accord avec Albus pourtant ?! affirma le jeune homme.

Bon, plus que 30 secondes. Il tendit le vieux journal. Touchez-le. 10 ... 5..4..3..2..1..c'est parti."

Le couple avait attrapé le journal à temps et une étrange sensation au niveau du nombril se fit sentir ; le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds et ils avaient la sensation de voler jusqu'à ce que le sol se soit rematérialisé et qu'ils découvrent enfin qu'ils étaient dans une petite rue sombre, cachant ainsi leur arrivée aux moldus. Ils sortirent de la ruelle, traversèrent la rue vide et silencieuse à cette heure de la nuit. Ils stoppèrent, et les deux hommes sortirent leur baguette, au moment où une poubelle métallique s'était renversée. Ils la regardèrent un instant avant de voir un chat en sortir ; ils avaient cur avoir entendu un cri mais ne s'en formalisèrent plus à la vue du chat. Sur leur garde, cachant maintenant leur baguette, ils se dirigèrent dans l'allée menant au numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Là, Lily déposa, non sans larme, le paquet de couverture où dormait Pearl, sur le seuil de la porte de ce même numéro. James, lui, posa la lettre aux côté de sa fille, et entreprit de bercer doucement sa femme en pleurs, en l'enserrant de ses bras.

" Nous allons transplaner. Ne nous attardons pas ici, souffla Albus.

Allez Lily... encouragea James.

Oui. D'accord."

Alors dans un 'pop' sonore caractéristique au transplanage, ils disparurent après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu n'était présent. Ils avaient transplané directement au manoir Potter. Sirius les attendait, William dans les bras, triste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire ses adieux à sa petite filleule.

Quelques jours plus tard, eu lieu le procès de Peter Pettigrow , qui avait fini par être attrapé par les aurors que James avait envoyé. La sentence tomba et il emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. Rémus se vit recevoirdes excuses venant de ses deux meilleurs amis, et devînt ainsi le parrain de William, qui était à l'origine Peter.

Lily était effondrée et se remettait petit à petit : son sourire étant revenu après quelques mois.

Le temps passa sans que personne ne se doute une seule seconde que la petite fille, qu'ils avaient abandonnée en cette soirée du 31 Octobre 1981, n'était pas chez les Dursley, comme ils l'auraient cru.

Fin du chapitre 1

à suivre...


	3. Chp2 : Une boîte étrange

Vous allez certainement croire ce chapitre inutile, alors je ne vous direz qu'une chose ... fiez- vous à certains détails !!

Voici le chapitre 2,**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Du côté des Halliwell... découverte d'une boîte étrange.**

Un jour plus tôt, à San Francisco, dans un manoir ancien, une jeune femme , qui n'était autre que Phoebe Halliwell, fouillait dans les cartons placés au grenier. Elle cherchait les vieilles affaires de son premier neveu Wyatt, âgé alors de 4 ans, au profit de son petit frère Chris, qui allait bientôt en avoir 2. Les cartons s'enchaînaient, et bientôt le sol était totalement immergé. '_C'est la fin, Piper allait criser en voyant ce bordel _'; surtout si Phoebe ne trouvait pas ce que la maman lui avait demandé de chercher.

Après 20 minutes de recherche, elle tomba enfin sur le bon carton. Des affaires d'enfants de bas-âges étaient soigneusement pliés et rangés dans le carton en question. Elle le mit à part et replaça tout ce qu'elle avait pu déménagé dans l'heure précédente.

Soudain, la jeune fille entendit une porte provenant de l'escalier se refermée et la voix de la cadette, leur demi-soeur à dire vrai, Paige Matthews, qui annonçait son arrivée. ' _Tant mieux_ _! Au moins elle pourra m'aider à descendre ce fichu carton_ ' , pensa Phoebe. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle descendit ; ainsi elle se retrouva devant une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillée d'une cape noire à l'aspect étrange. Elle la salua de la main et demanda à sa soeur :

" Paige ? J'ai réussi à trouver le carton que voulait Piper dans le grenier... tu ne pourrais pas le faire venir au salon en l'éclipsant , s'il-te-plait ?"

"Phoebe...( elle soupire ) tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas utiliser nos pouvoirs pour notre profit, si tu vois où je veux en venir..."

"Ok ! Alors tu devras m'aider à le porter jusqu'en bas, parce qu'à moi toute seule je ne pourrais pas ..."

"D'accord, j'ai compris le message... mais pas un mot à Piper , sinon elle nous tuerais !!"

"J'en prends note, répondit Phoebe avec un sourire montrant son amusement."

"Carton !!"

Soudain un halot bleu de lumière laissa apparaître en bas de l'escalier, le carton qui était un instant auparavant à la porte du grenier.

" Merci. Au fait, Piper m'a demandé d'installer les cristaux autour de la maison. Tu pourrais t'en occuper le temps que je trie les affaires conviendraient à Chris ?"

"Phoebe, il faut que..."

"S'il-te-plait ?? la coupa-t-elle."

"Dis-moi d'abord où est Piper dans ce cas ? Et aussi la raison pour laquelle je devrais mettre les cristaux ?"

"Tu as oublié ?! Demain on est le 31 Octobre, Halloween !! Le Jour préféré des démons en tout genre !! Et bien sûr, Piper est au P3 pour les préparatifs de la soirée de demain."

"D'accord, je m'en occupe mais après je dois retourner à l'école de magie, l'un des membres du corps enseignant nous a laissé tombés, et maintenant je dois gérer une partie de ses cours en plus de mon travail de directrice..."

"C'est bon j'ai compris ! alors installes les cristaux et retournes vite à l'école."

"Oui, oui, j'y vais de ce pas... "

La jeune femme rousse monta donc précipitamment l'escalier jusqu'au grenier afin de prendre les cristaux qu'elle devait placer tout autour de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Phoebe commençait à déballer les affaires contenu dans le carton. Une par une, elle les prenait, les dépliait, les repliait, pour ensuite les mettre de côté... lorsqu'au fond du carton, elle découvrit avec stupeur une étrange boîte.

Elle était en fer forgé peint somptueusement de rouge avec des bordures dorées. La jeune femme sortit délicatement la boîte qui était des plus étrange, comme si elle semblait attirée par elle. Elle se dirigea vers la véranda et la posa sur la table basse. Elle la détailla sans l'ouvrir. Sur le dessus était gravé un blason représentant un lion majestueux tout d'or qui tenait à pleine dent un serpent aux couleurs vertes et argentées, puis au-dessus du tout la magnifique calligraphie d'un ' P ' marqué d'une couleur rouge fambloyante. La curiosité était forte mais l'expérience lui avait appris à ne rien tenter sans la présence de l'une de ses soeur, pour le cas où l'objet semblait magique, étant donné que pendant un instant Phoebe avait cru voir l'image du lion et du serpent se mouvoir comme s'ils étaient vivants.

Elle se détourna donc de la mystérieuse boîte et se remis à trier les vêtements, tout en jetant des coup d'oeil vers le coffret.

Paige descendit peu de temps après l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'école. Elle précisa à Phoebe qu'elle avait finie d'installer les cristaux et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, la salua avant de disparaître derrière la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

' _Tant pis_ ' se dit Phoebe, ' _j'attendrais le retour de Piper_ ' . Un fois le remue-ménage terminé, Phoebe s'installa dans le canapé et fixait avec insistance la boîte qui se trouvait devant elle à présent. Elle se leva et monta une nouvelle fois dans le grenier.

Là , elle s'avança vers un énorme grimoire ancien où dessus était représenté un triqueta, symbole du pouvoir des trois : c'était le Livres des Ombres.

Elle le feuilleta aidement et ne trouva rien au sujet de ce coffret. Elle était plus qu'intriguait. Elle descendit et appela "Léo!" d'une voix forte et sonore. Dans un halot de lumière, un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut ; il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui n'était autre que Chris, tandis qu'un autre s'aggripait à son bras libre et qui, apparemment, était son grand frère Wyatt.

" Phoebe ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?"

"ça !, répondit-elle en désignant la boîte. Je ne sais pas encore... en cherchant dans les vieilles affaires de Wyatt, je l'ai trouvée au fond du carton, et ..."

"Tu as regardé dans le Livre des Ombres ?"

"Oui, mais il n'y a rien dessus."

"Oh ! d'accord. Je te laisse Chris et Wyatt, et je vais voir auprès des fondateurs."

"Attend !!"

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà éclipsé en laissant les deux enfants auprès de leur tante. Après un soupir Phoebe installa dans la véranda le parc-enfant où elle mit les garçons avec certains de leurs jouets.

Ensuite, elle s'installa, non loin d'eux, dans le canapé face à la boîte rouge, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Piper. Une demi-heure après, cette dernière apparut enfin. Elle s'approcha en premier lieu vers ses enfants afin de les embrasser, puis se dirigea vers sa soeur, toujours silencieuse :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête. Elle veut généralement dire que l'on a des problèmes."

"Peut-être... c'est possible... en fait, j'ai fait une drôle de découverte ( elle lui désigne la boîte ). Je l'ai trouvée dans un carton et il m'a semblé un instant que les inscriptions dessus ont... bougées. Je crois que ce coffret a une provenance magique, seulement je n'ai rien trouvé dans le Livre des Ombres. Donc je t'attendais pour pouvoir l'ouvrir."

"Et Paige ?"

"À l'école !"

"Et Léo ?"

"Déjà en train de chercher auprès des Fondateurs depuis qu'il m'a laissée les garçons !"

"En clair, y avait que moi..."

"Exact !"

"Et tu es sûr du fait qu'elle ait des propriétés magiques ?"

"Certaine ! Alors on peut l'ouvrir ? On pourrait voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?"

"Pas avant d'avoir eu les informations de Léo !!"

Soudain, comme s'il avait entendu, celui-ci apparut. Il salua sa femme comme il le devait et dit :

" Les Fondateurs ne savent pas la contenance de la boîte, mais ils sont formels sur le fait qu'elle a été, et est exclusivement composée par de la magie blanche."

"Voilà !! Maintenant, on peut l'ouvrir ?"

"Je n'sais pas... Phoebe, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'ouvrir ?"

"Parce que j'ai une raison valable de pouvoir découvrir ce que cache l'objet que je regarde depuis plus de quatre heures."

"Je vois. c'est bon ! ouvre-le."

"Merci !!"

La jeune femme au cheveux mi-long dirigea donc ses bras vers le coffret. Elle passa sa main sur la boîte. Elle tomba sur une petite serrure. D'un doigt elle décrocheta doucement la fermeture. Puis, non sans précaution, elle ouvrit le coffret rouge. Et là, ce qu'ils virent les émerveilla. Devant eux, se tenait sur un coussin de velours rouge, une chaîne de collier en or, muni d'un magnifique médaillon où trônait un lion, de profil, en or lui aussi, sertit d'un unique rubis à la place de l'oeil.

" Wouah !! On dirait un vrai... il est magnifique !"

"Oui, ça c'est certain. Bon, maintenant que l'on sait ce que contient cette boîte on pourrait mettre à un autre jour les recherches sur ce médaillon, parce que je n'ai pas encore totalement fini les préparatifs pour demain."

"Piper..."

"Non, la coupa-t-elle, je veux que le Halloween de mes fils soit SANS démon ni autre problème concernant la magie."

"Mais, Piper..."

"Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Fais des recherches si tu veux. Mais gare à toi si tu nous fourres dans un piège ou autre."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Phoebe referma donc la boîte et l'emmena avec elle. Après un bref "Au revoir" à sa soeur et son mari, elle monta l'escalier, paszsa la porte menant à l'école et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Elle toqua et entra. Paige était assise derrière son bureau concentrée sur des parchemins qui inondait son bureau.

" Paige ?"

"Oui !?", répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

"Tu devrais vraiment faire une pause... bon ! Je suis venu pour te demander si je peux utiliser la bibliothèque de l'école demain. Je dois faire des recherches sur un objet."

"Et quel est l'objet en question ?"

"Celui-ci." Phoebe ouvrit la boîte et lui montra le collier.

"Whouah ! Il est beau et très réaliste ! Il sert à quelquechose ?"

"Je n'en sais rien c'est pour ça que je fais des recherches."

"Ah Oui ! Excuse-moi... je suis un peu fatiguée... mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je vais devoir le terminer demain."

"D'accord. Moi, je rentre. Je le laisse dans ton bureau et je le récupérerai demain."

"Je le met dans ce tiroir. À ce soir !"

"À tout à l'heure !"

"Phoebe rebroussa donc chemin, et retourna au manoir."

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Piper était dans tous ses états parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini le costume de Chris tandis que Léo s'occupait de leurs deux enfants.

Phoebe, elle , tentait de calmer Piper comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Paige qui réussissa à la calmer par la simple vision de son état de fatigue.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde ; mais une fois réveillé, Piper était en effervescence. La journée allait être longue...

En début d'après-midi, Phoebe alla à l'école de magie. Elle prit la boîte dans le bureau de Paige et s'installa ensuite sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Elle posa le coffret, l'ouvrit, contempla un instant le médaillon avant de parcourir les rayons de livres qui s'étendaient devant elle. À chaque livre qu'elle pensait utile, elle le prenait et le posait sur la table.

Après une dizaine, elle s'asseya et entreprit de parcourir chaque ouvrage. Niet ! Il n'y avait rien concernant ce collier. Elle remit à leur place les livres qu'elle venait de regarder pour ensuite en prendre d'autre. Elle s'installa une nouvelle fois à la table. Mais avant de se plonger dans les vieux grimoires poussiéreux qu'elle venait de prendre.

Elle regarda attentivement le lion que formait le pendentif. Il était tellement beau. Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses mains. Mais un événement imprévu se passa alors. En effet, à son contact Phoebe fut parcourue d'un soubre-saut alors qu'elle fermait les yeux : elle avait eu une prémonition.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Qu'est-ce que Phoebe a vu dans sa prémonition ?

Non mais c'est vrai !! vous êtes fan de reviews à ce que j'ai pu remarquer ...

Sur ce... à la prochaine.

**Kaomisha**

**à suivre...**


End file.
